Meditations
by arieslily17
Summary: A senshi's thoughts...The grand finale.
1. About a Boy

Disclaimer: This is your standard disclaimer.   
  
Arieslily17: I own nothing, that is until I win the lottery and can then buy the rights to everything.   
  
Phoenix Lily Firestorm: Or until they let me use all of my powers. Then I could just...  
  
Arieslily17: Nix! Not now!  
  
DBZ is the property of Akira Toriyama and Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. I don't own anything else that might make an appearance either.  
  
Dedication: For SVZ, DTN, Ab, and Chaos-chan, for making several requests that I write more.  
Note: Check out my other story, Thank You. It's apparently quite good. Feel free to review that one, and this one too!  
  
  
Meditations  
  
  
The dawn finds me already up and waiting. I've been awake since 4 AM meditating.   
  
I've had quite a lot on my mind lately. With Senshi business constantly calling, and visions of enemies dancing in my mind, it's a wonder that I ever have a moment's peace. But that's not all that has been bothering me recently. I've become surprisingly at ease with pushing aside the nasty visions of the future. No, today I'm reflecting on a much larger problem. One that has eluded me for ages, until now. One that I never thought would be a problem again.   
  
Boys.  
  
Now, one would think that for a teenage girl, boys would be a welcome distraction. And I'm not saying that they aren't. I just didn't think they would be distracting ME. I mean, after that disaster with Kaido, I swore off serious thoughts about men forever. I was doing a very good job at it too, until I met HIM.   
  
Who is he? He is perfection personified. Flawless hair, rippling muscles, and unmatched skills in just about everything from fighting to wits. He has the most gorgeous blue eyes that show me his soul. And what a beautiful soul it is. He is sadness, the tragic hero, a great warrior, and unending hope all rolled into one. He is my undoing. In such a brief moment in time, he has managed to break down all of my strongest resolves at least enough so that thoughts of him could escape through.   
  
So what's the problem? I've found someone who understands me. He lives a life like mine, with friends like mine, and a destiny somewhat like mine. Only his call to fight must be more like with great power comes great responsibility, and his is to protect the world from evil, not protect a princess and the earth in the process. Like I said, perfection. Only it's not. I want to give in to myself, and just let myself think of him. But I can't. I can't be hurt like that again. I almost died when Kaido married that other woman. If I let myself start thinking of Trunks that way...Now I've done it. I've let myself admit his name. He is real now, and I can't get away.   
  
Trunks Briefs. My current distraction.   
  
We met by chance. A few seconds either way and I might not be having this dilemma. I was on my way out to go transform and meet the others at a battle, when he wandered up the steps of the temple. And right into me. Funny, I was distracted then, too. Not by a topic that was anywhere as nearly as pleasant though. After apologizing profusely, we exchanged names. I was, for some unexplainable reason, compelled to talk to him, when no other man since Kaido had captured my true attention. Right away I knew I was in trouble.   
  
Since then, he's stopped by more and more often. It's getting to be almost everyday now. He always comes with questions and comments on anything and everything. I really enjoy talking to him, which kind of scares me. I don't want to give in to something that can never be. Such is the life of a senshi.   
  
I'm not sure the others realize it yet. If they realize that Serenity is probably the only one of us who will ever be able to fall totally in love and be with him forever. Our lives are too violent. A normal mortal wouldn't survive too long. Certainly not as long as forever. Of course, Trunks is no ordinary mortal. I could feel that the moment he bumped into me. His aura and power felt like nothing I had ever felt before. I keep seeing flashes of giant monkeys whenever he's near too. I'm not sure yet what it means, but I know he'll tell me when he feels I'm ready to know. I know he's some kind of warrior though, and that he's seen horrors that rival the carnage I've seen. I see it in his eyes every time I look into them.   
  
Of course, he's not the only one with a secret. I think he knows about mine too. Not anything specific, I don't think, just that I'm more than I appear.   
  
How do you tell someone a secret like mine? I don't believe this. I've barely let myself start thinking about him, and now I'm wondering how to tell him about my other life? This is getting too dangerous already. It has to stop.  
  
Then why don't I want it to?  
  
Maybe it's because I know, deep down, that this could be a chance at a moment of happiness I never thought I would get. Or maybe I'm just desperate to relieve the loneliness for a while...   
  
This is getting me nowhere. I'm not clearing my mind, only compounding things more. Maybe I should leave these thoughts for tomorrow morning, and truly start my day. The sunshine is, after all, waiting for me and chores are calling. And I'm sure the object of my distraction will be stopping in any time now too. Yes, I think that these thoughts need to be left for another time, when everything isn't so muddled and I can think clearly again, whenever that may be...  
  
******************************************************************************  
Arieslily17: So, what did we all think?   
  
Phoenix: Yeah, tell us what you think! And go read Thank You, too.  
  
Arieslily17: Nix, just because the Kevin Smith character selector chose God for you, that does not mean you can order everyone around.  
  
Phoenix: It just proves what we've always known. I am a goddess. Therefore, people should listen to me. Besides, we want them to review, right?  
  
Arieslily17: She does have a point. Please review! 


	2. Through the Looking Glass

For disclaimer see previous chapter.  
  
Arieslily17: I'm back! Finally. It's taken forever, but I finally finished the next chapter. This is so exciting for me...I've never had multiple chapters before.   
  
Special thanks to Volume 10 of the Sailor Moon Manga. I got a lot of inspiration from it, and anyone who has read it will know that. Also, please note that Rei' birthday is April 17th.   
  
Thanks also to SVZ, DTN, Chaos-chan, Ab, and Dragon Star for reviewing. I hope you all are still reading, and enjoy this just as much if not more. I really appreciate your encouragement!  
  
Now, without further ado, onto the next chapter!   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
I got the call last night.  
  
Meaning, I received the annual phone call from my father, with the next lame excuse as to why he can't see me for my birthday. Every year is the same. At least for the last few years he's called for himself.   
  
Every year, on the 3rd of April, exactly two weeks before my birthday, he would have someone call to tell me that unfortunately, he just wouldn't be able to make it to dinner this year. But I should go and take friends and maybe he would make it later. The problem with that was, I really didn't have any friends. He always sent someone to keep an eye on me, usually Kaido. It's like clockwork. And yet, every year I hope something will have changed. It never does, of course, I should be used to it by now, but it still hurts.  
  
You know, the day started out well. I woke up late, well, eight A.M. which is late for me. I enjoy days off from school. I mean, I don't mind attending school, especially now that Trunks has taken to walking with me, but I can get so much more done sometimes, and I can take a little time for me.   
  
Anyway, I was able to sleep late for once. I figured I had missed Trunks by then, so I decided to train for a while. Practice archery, fencing, tai chi, etc. I was really excited because I haven't been able to spend a lot of time on them recently. I got all ready in my favorite training outfit- black yoga pants, simple, dark red tank top, and sketchers. I pulled my hair back, got out the equipment, and set it up in the yard. I was just working through some exercises in total concentration, when guess who popped up the steps...I was especially hurt when I saw the amused smirk on his face. Then he said   
  
"I just never figured you as the athletic type."   
  
Needless to say, I got very upset. However, he seemed to apologized. I accepted and went back to my exercises. After watching for a while he did something I wasn't expecting. When I was practicing my swordplay, he appeared rather interested and he asked if I wanted to spar. I was shocked because the entire time he had just watched in silence. I was waiting for him to speak, but somehow I didn't think that was what he'd ask considering his earlier comment. I agreed, figuring I could use the practice. We decided on hand to hand only, no weapons.  
  
It was incredible. It was the most challenging battle I've been in lately, friendly or otherwise. In the end, he won, but it had been close throughout. It was so much fun. For the rest of the day, we practiced together. He showed me some new moves with my sword, and I taught him archery. he'd never used a bow before. But sadly, he had to leave around 4 P.M. I cleaned up the yard and went inside to go help Grandpa with dinner.   
  
By then, I had completely forgotten what day it was, so when the Temple's private phone line rang, I wasn't expecting it. Of course, it was my beloved father. He gave me the usual story, wished me a half-hearted early happy birthday, and hung up. About this time every year, I go into a small, quiet depression, which I tend to feel is justified. As far as I can tell, it's really not that noticeable, but I'm sure I look sad and tired for a while. Then I bounce right back. Well, not this year. This year I'm more angry than anything else.  
  
But all the recent emotional upheavals and birthday memories have really made me think a lot. I've been reflecting about the men in my life, or at least, this latest incarnation. Going all the way back to the Silver Millennium would just be too much right now. I have enough with just the men in this lifetime.   
  
I think I'll start with Grandpa. He's the only man I've known who has never left me, betrayed me, or disappointed me. I love him so much. He's the person who raised me, especially since Mama died. It hasn't always been easy, either. I was a moody child more often than not, due to lack of social interaction, which couldn't possibly have been easy for him. But Grandpa has always been incredibly strong of heart, if nothing else. Although now that I think of it, Grandpa was an accomplished martial artist in his day. I learned a lot of the more modern styles from him. Well, modern for me anyway. But I digress. The last couple of years have been really tough for both of us. For him, because his health and strength are not what they used to be and he's been sick much more often. His minor heart attack two years ago, though obviously not too harsh, did take its toll. For me, it's having to watch him suffer any pain, and see him not be able to do everything he used to, that's the difficult part. Sometimes I feel so helpless. Grandpa has cared for me, given me everything I need and want, and he gave me home and family when my mother died and my father no longer wanted me around. I have all this power and no way to use it to help him. I owe him so much, my entire life really. And I have no idea how I could ever repay him. He's the only man I trust, because he's the only one I know for sure won't hurt me. Grandpa is my family, my friend, and my stability. I would be lost without him.   
  
Now onto Diet Member Hino of the Democratic Independence Party. The only thing we have in common at this point is our is that our DNA matches. When Mama died, I was a six year old carbon copy of her. Seeing as I was so young, I don't really remember a lot about what life with him was like. But I do remember a lot of yelling, fighting, and crying. I don't know if he ever abused her, but she wasn't happy. She was always so weak and sad.   
  
My main theories about why he abandoned me are as follows:  
1) I was too much of a reminder of Mama, and he couldn't handle it.  
2) His career was too important and demanding to be hindered by the obligations of single   
parenting, which he wasn't interested in doing anyway.  
  
My younger years were wasted on assuming it was the first one. I have since grown a brain and realized there's a more likely chance it's the second. Recent evidence would suggest so anyway. I'd like to be able to say it doesn't bother me anymore, but I would be lying. How could he not want me? But I've thought about that so much...I'm coming to terms with it. I mean, I understand that his career is important, but isn't family as well? Ugh. This is why we as shintoists don't like politicians. They have little respect for the family, which is so vital for existence, for guidance...I can't dwell on him anymore.   
  
Not long before Mama died, my father took on a protégée. It was probably the first good thing he'd ever done while I was alive. After I'd moved in with Grandpa, Kaido would stop by and visit quite often, sending my father's regards and just spending time with me like an older brother. He was the one who brought me my mother's necklace. She wore it every day, and he said Papa wanted me to have it, but I knew better. Kaido knew how much it meant to me. He was my only childhood friend besides Phobos and Deimos. One day, around a week before my thirteenth birthday, Kaido walked me home from school. This wasn't unusual, however, he brought up my birthday and asked if there was anything special I wanted that year. We passed a flower shop as I was thinking, and I saw the most beautiful white lily. He told me it was a Casablanca and said I would look good in white as the Casablanca suited me. It instantly became my favorite flower. That year for my birthday, I received an exquisite white dress and a bouquet of Casablancas. The next year I received another bouquet and another dress. Kaido took me out for my birthday, just the two of us. We talked the whole night and I realized we were kindred spirits. It was then that I think I fell in love with him. It was the happiest night of my life to that point. A few months later, just before I found out who I really am, I ran into him around town. He was with some woman, and he looked so happy. She was wearing an engagement ring. It made no sense to me, because we had both agreed we would never get married. I called my father and found out he had set up the whole thing. He said it was time for Kaido to settle down and grow up.   
  
The news crushed me. I had never felt broken like that before in my life.   
  
Kaido stopped by the temple a few days later with a book supposedly from my father. It was all about Casablancas, so I knew it couldn't have been from him. I confronted him about his engagement. He told me everything, and in turn, I told him that if he really wanted to be my father's successor...  
  
He could have married me.  
  
Then we did something I never thought would happen, that was so powerful and shattering that it has since ruined me.   
  
We kissed.  
  
And then he was gone, I was alone, and a little piece of me went with him. It was my first kiss, and probably my last, considering my current attitude toward most males.   
  
He ended up marrying her after all. I declined my invitation, but I read the announcement in the newspaper a few weeks later. They included a picture from the wedding- she looked exuberant, of course, but he...He looked a little sad. I've always wondered about that look. So my heart broke even more, and I vowed that night I would never love another man, never marry, never make my children sad like my father did and Kaido would.   
  
Then came my fifteenth birthday. Another white dress and another bouquet of Casablancas arrived. I cried when I saw them. By then, I had become friends with Usagi and Ami and knew of my destiny. They were my first real friends and they helped me through the pain, until I went to dinner that night. Kaido was waiting at the table and I had to suffer through him telling me all about his wife. How she's so wonderful and perfect. It was worse last year. Along with a dress, and a bouquet, I received the gift of him telling me they were expecting their first child in the fall. They had just gotten the news and he wanted to share. It was as if he had forgotten all about his promise to never have children, as if we had never...but then, I guess to him maybe we didn't.   
  
It doesn't hurt as much anymore, but remembering it is hard to make myself do. I hope I don't have to see him this year. I don't need that pain. I'm tired of it all.  
  
I hate dwelling on the past.  
  
The present is a much nicer place.   
  
Trunks Briefs. Relative of Bulma Briefs, multi-billionaire and daughter of the man who invented capsule technology. I'm not sure how they're related, but they look so much alike I could swear he was her son. Except she's not old enough to have a son his age. He's eighteen. But he lives with her and her...significant other. No one knows anything about that guy, except he's very strong and has a bad temper, and they may be married, may not. Trunks doesn't like to talk about them, which gives me the impression that he's hiding something about the whole situation. That doesn't inspire me to trust him. I mean I suppose that part of his life is the only thing he's keeping from me, but then again, that's a big part of one's life.   
  
Trunks is so unlike any man I've ever met. When he first started visiting the temple, I could sense a hidden sadness deep inside him. Repressed memories, great failure...something like that. It was spread through his soul. Since then though, he seems a little bit less sad every time he he's here. There's an intrinsic darkness in him as well. That never changes. It's as if it's a part of him. Maybe it is, and that kind of scares me. I don't know...He's so confusing. And that sparing session yesterday? At times it almost felt like a dance, an incredibly intricate, darkly beautiful Tango that made it all just fit, perfectly. Moving in practice as one, the same fluid exercises flawlessly performed. And it seemed so familiar, like I've done it before.   
  
I find myself thinking about him more and more often. Anymore, I'm not sure how I feel about that. I've always had every intention of upholding my vow. Never before was there a doubt in my mind that I would keep my promise. If I make a pledge, I stick to it for as long as is necessary. Only now, I catch myself pondering what it might be like to fall for him. To have what Usa has with Mamoru. I just...can't let my self think that, because it can't ever happen, as much as I may or may not want it to.   
  
Sigh.  
  
But even if it can't happen I still might want it to. Aye there's the rub, to quote Hamlet. Somehow this gorgeous member of the male species, which I have sworn, has managed to work his way into my brain and then start chipping away at the wall around my heart. And my defenses are practically useless against him. Not that they want to stop him...  
  
What is wrong with me!?! I don't even know if he has any feelings for me, let alone romantic ones. I'm only asking for more hurt. And thinking about all these blasted emotional memories is doing little more than bring up bad, bittersweet feelings. So it's time to step back and face a new day, where hopefully I can take a break for a while. 


	3. Casablanca

Arieslily17: Oh my gosh! I'm finally updating. It's a real, brand new chapter! I've wanted to post this for ever. 20 page papers are a pain in the neck, literally. You know, I think maybe the Sailormoon franchise should pay me to be a spokesperson or something. I still can't believe I got people to buy Volume 11. I really think that's great. Anyway, I hope you like it! 

Phoenix Lily Firestorm: (My effervescent alter-ego) They better. 

Arieslily17: Nix, back off. Please, enjoy! This takes place in the week after chapter 2.

Thanks to DragonStar, thescientist, Firenze, Marsgoddess,  Ab, PF Urd, DTN, SVZ and anyone else who read the last couple of chapters. I really appreciate the reviews! 

Casablanca 

            Sigh.

            I did a stupid thing yesterday. 

            A few stupid things actually…

            It all started yesterday morning. I was getting ready to leave for school, grabbing the last of my books and walking out into the sunshine. Adjusting my sunglasses, I found Trunks waiting for me. Smiling at me, he offered his arm, and I accepted. Stupid thing number one. 

            It was too close, too much contact. Too much romance. After walking in amiable silence for awhile, we broke apart because I went to pick up a few cherry blossoms to take to school with me. That took care of stupid thing number one. Right? It only gets worse from here. Well, it would have been fine if I didn't make things worse later. But I'll get to that in a second. We managed to make it to T*A without any more of my slip-ups. That was all pleasant enough. I'm feeling increasingly more comfortable around him. Good or bad, who knows anymore? But I am. 

            So I got to school on time, had a lovely decoration for my locker, and managed to make it through the day without any more stupidity. So I thought…hmmm, must have been a fluke. All better now. 

            Boy was I wrong.

            Now, I realize that for me to truly judge if it was a fluke or not, I would have to have been in a similar situation. Kind of like a science experiment. However, going to an all-girls Catholic High School kind of halts that plan. No boys around which I could act brainless. So I based my conclusion- it was a fluke- on the fact that I did well in school, didn't get in trouble, held my temper, there were no youma attacks, and I had a good day in general. 

            Now comes stupid thing number two. It's a big one. Huge. 

            Breaking through the swarms of admirers from the Boy's school down the street using my friend Hikari as a decoy, I discovered Trunks waiting for me, a little surprised and scared. It was really kind of funny. The expression on his face was priceless. It was sort of a blank, questioning, astonished look. He's never seen what dismissal is like at my school. He finally realized I was approaching, shook away the look and smiled instead. It was my turn to have a questioning face. 

            He told me he thought it might be nice to stop by after school for once. He wanted to walk me home. 

            Trunks doesn't attend school. I highly doubt he skipped college; he's far too intelligent. He can discuss anything with the authoritative air of complete understanding. Besides, I've seen him carrying textbooks, great works of literature, and other things. I think that he graduated early, and may be taking a class or two at Tokyo University. Or perhaps Ms. Briefs is tutoring him privately. Anyway, he doesn't know what attending T*A is like, so he started walking with me to observe. I guess today he wanted to see a different aspect. 

            He had a smirk on his face, quite like the one from the other day. It was irritating in an I-know-something-you-don't-know kind of way. He kept his hands from view as we walked away from the crowd. Once we were alone, he slowed down without my notice, until he caught my arm to stop me. He looked down into my eyes for a moment, the brought a flower into my field of vision. It wasn't just any flower either. 

            It was a perfect Casablanca lily. I've never told anyone why I have a fondness for them, or for that matter that I adore them. Time stopped for just a second. All I could think was how? How could he know? Why would he give me this? Then he answered for me.

            "I…uh…I saw this, in a little shop on the way to pick you up. I know it's not cherry blossoms, or a rose, or anything special, but something told me to get it for you. I guess something about it just reminded me of you. I'm not sure what it's called, I think it's—"

            "It's a Casablanca. They're my favorite."

            "That's a beautiful name, I…Are you all right?"

            I could tell there was a vacant expression on my face, and as I stood there, shocked, the lily fell from my hands to the ground. When it hit, that shook me from my mind and I bent down to pick it up. As I inhaled its intoxicating scent, I kind ofsmiled…

            Now here's stupid thing number 2:

            "Thank you."

            Then I leaned up and, on instinct, kissed him on the cheek.

            And there was much blushing, stammering, and awkwardness…Yay. I think I had more problems with it that he did. My eternal internal struggle rose to a fevered pitch as we started toward the Temple. 

            He grabbed my hand. And I didn't let go. I couldn't understand why my body was mutinying. It was like I had no control over it today. It just couldn't understand that I didn't want this, it was too much, too complicated, and would only cause more pain. Yet it could tuck the Casablanca behind my ear and smile all it wanted. Ugh. 

            "I'm glad you like it."

            Then we continued on, chattering about anything and everything. Meanwhile, I could feel something changing inside me. I couldn't stop it, no matter how hard I tried. So I had to just let it go…

            Now approaching stupid thing number 3. 

            As we started up the many temple steps, he sort of slowed, and started to bring up my birthday. 

            "Do you have any plans?"

            "Well, I swear my friends are planning a surprise 'something' for the day after. And I have to go to dinner with my father that night…"

            "Oh. Okay."

            "But, my father never comes. He always sends his protégé,  and says I can bring people with me—"

            "--Really?"

            "Yes. Would you…I mean…that is to say…would you like to accompany me?"

            There was a moment of hesitation on both our parts. It lasted a millisecond but, as moments like this usually do, it felt like an eternity. Me, standing in disbelief over what my mouth had just to spit out, and he—Well, who knows what he was thinking?

            "I'd love to. Where are we going?"

            I proceeded fill him in on the details. I still can't believe I did that. What was more amazing to me was that, at the time I said it, I was completely calm about it with no reservations. 

            He left, and once I was alone I started berating myself for my idiocy, then I took a moment to truly assess the situation as I put my lily in a vase. As I looked at it, I realized that I think I'm finally ready to move on and put the past behind me. Why should I be afraid of possibility? Yes, there will probably be some pain along the way, but maybe I'm keeping myself from some really great experiences too. I'm tired of being afraid and I'm tired of being alone. So even if it just lasts for a little while, I think I'll let myself experience this.

            It's time to break my promise.  

Arieslily17: Well? What did you all think? 

Nix: Yeah, was it any good? 'Cause if not, I can get out the…

Arieslily17: Stop right there, please. I don't want you "helping" me. Thanks.  Keep sending reviews!!!!!! I love them! I may even be addicted. And enjoy the first few days of summer!


	4. Revelations

Arieslily17: I'm back! I survived the European heat and am back to give you the final two chapters of my story. Yes, they're both finished. =) I hope you enjoy!

Nix-chan: Don't tell them they're both done! You aren't giving them the last chapter until you get a bunch for this one! 

Arieslily17: True, but hopefully that will make them review more. I'm a review junky. I want to hear your thoughts! Once I get an amount I feel is sufficient for my work, I'll post the final chapter. Just don't hate me too much for the events of this chapter. But now, on with this one!

Revelations 

            As I sit here now in front of the sacred fire, I realize I should have known that the day would not go well. It was storming violently early this morning. The wind was howling and there were huge crashes of lightning and booming thunder. I almost thought it was some kind of hurricane or something. It was one of those completely ominous, scary-stories-start-on-days-like-this storms. I had an incredibly bad feeling about it, but I shrugged it off as the sun came out and the day became beautiful and clear. By mid-morning the sky was completely free of clouds. Very non-menacing.

            Then everything went awry.

            In the afternoon I got a call on my communicator. Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter were fighting a considerably large gang of youma in the park, and they needed backup. Normally, something like this isn't really a problem if one of us can't make it. I mean, I've taken out legions of youma with a single attack in the middle of a huge battle without breaking a sweat. But when you're not practicing regularly because there has only been routine random youma fights, and it's not long after a fighting a large enemy, it takes a little more to get rid of the scum. Even Sailor Senshi need to recharge their magic once in a while. Although, that makes me wonder where exactly the youmas are coming from. Maybe they are just of above average intelligence and thought to band together to stop us. Though it would take a lot to gather such a formidable number of above average youma, as they are henchmen of the dark side and tend more often than not to not have much in the brains department. I haven't had any visions of a new enemy though…

            Anyway, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Moon, and Tuxedo Mask were already on their way, but I had some customers to take care of at the shop in the Temple's entrance hall. I told them I'd be down there as soon as possible. After doing a rush job with the patrons, I  was about to transform when I got another call from Sailor Venus.

            "Rei, we need you here now! We've got a bigger problem than just the youmas."

            "I'm on my way, don't worry." I replied coolly.

            "You better be, we have civilians out here trying to help!" She yelled.

            Why would civilians be trying to help? Do they have a death wish? I quickly transformed and ran as fast as my super heroine powers would let me. I couldn't let innocent people be hurt, even if they were stupid enough to involve themselves. 

            If I had entered calmly I might have seen who was there.

            Only I didn't enter calmly. That's the thing about me in battle. I involve myself so thoroughly in the action I don't always contemplate the consequences of my decisions. I tend to act rashly and have gotten myself into trouble on more than one occasion. I always manage to get myself out of course, but sometimes it comes at a high cost to my health. Not fun. It's quite painful, actually. 

            This time was no exception. I was set on getting there and saving people. More specifically the civilians who got themselves mixed up in all of this. I wanted to call the others to see what we were up against, but I also didn't want to waste time or distract them, so I charged straight in. 

            The minute I was within range and had a clear shot, I let off a rather large "Mars Flame Sniper!" taking out one of the monsters and calling the attention towards myself. Which meant all the other youma, and there seemed to be hundreds, as well as my compatriots turned to look at me…

            Then the youmas attacked. That was really not fun. 

            We entered into a bit of a battle royal and there were flurries of kicks and punches flying everywhere. Subsequently there was the occasional odd blast of magical powers from each of us. I thought I heard someone shout a new attack; something called a "Final Flash!" which at the time didn't make much sense to me, unless there was some sort of special meaning to it. Plus I didn't think we were getting a power boost anytime soon, so the likelihood of a new attack was at a minimum. 

            I had completely forgotten about our "guests". You know, it's a funny thing. Because you're so focused on helping save someone, but then in the heat of battle you forget any distinguishing knowledge about that person and fight for the goal-life: its preservation and protection. I don't really like not remembering names or faces, but there's so much to concentrate on while fighting. I didn't even give them a second thought.  

            I almost wish now that I had.

            Because once the smoke cleared, the fighting stopped, and the Senshi regrouped, I finally saw who the civilians were. 

            Scattered throughout the piles of dead youma bodies that had yet disappear was a group of five men and a younger boy. There was a man of average height with short spiky hair and a very short bald man, both sporting orange gi's bearing the symbol of the Kame House, a tall green-skinned man wearing a turban, and the boy had long black hair. Then there was a shorter man who stood apart from the rest. His black hair swept upwards like a flame and he stood with his arms crossed, an angry scowl on his face. His aura gave off bad vibes. But he looked vaguely familiar, and I searched my memory frantically to try and place him. 

The answer came to me in a sickening blow. He was Miss Brief's consort, Vegeta. I had only seen his picture once in a magazine, which I think was the only published photo of him ever, but you don't forget a face like that. But if this was Vegeta, that meant he was related to Trunks…and as I looked around I saw what would become my worst nightmare. 

Trunks was there with them. 

He didn't notice me at first. He was too busy dusting off his hands. He began to look around as well, then as he was scanning the others and I was trying to hide inconspicuously behind my friends, he saw me. 

I don't know if there is magic protecting our identities, or if our friends just refuse to believe that we could be super heroes or what, but never before has anyone recognized us while we were transformed. I was hoping that whatever is was would work in my favor this time.

Ah, but when does luck ever work when we want it to?

"Rei, is that you? What are you doing here? And why on earth are you dressed like that?"

It felt like time had stopped right then. I swear Pluto came and stopped it just to save our sorry butts. He has such a struck, hurt look on his face. I must have looked like a deer caught in the headlights. At this, time restarted and my friends took over trying to clear things up. 

Venus stepped forward a little and demanded, "We're the Sailor Senshi, who are you?"

The green man spoke, before Vegeta could, I guess to keep him quiet, because he looked really mad and ready to yell. 

"I am called Piccolo. This is Yamcha, Krillin, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks." He said, pointing in turn to the spiky haired man, the bald man, the boy, and the others. "We are an elite team concerned with the defense of the earth."

Tuxedo Mask just shrugged and said, "Ah. Well that's our job, so you don't have to bother yourselves with it."

Gohan tugged on Piccolo's cape. "But I thought it was our job?"

"It is kid. I don't know who these little girls think they are, but they don't know what they're doing."

"Hey!" Sailor Moon yelled, "I don't know who you're calling 'little', considering the squirt you were just talking to can't be more than twelve, but I don't think that in the more than a millennium we've been doing this we haven't picked up a thing or two about how to take care of this planet." We all turned to stare at the suddenly assertive Sailor Moon.

"A millennium? What the hell are you talking about? You yourselves can't be more than sixteen or seventeen." Vegeta finally spoke.

Jupiter sighed. "Are we going to have to tell them our whole story?" 

"I don't know if that is a wise, Sailor Moon. We can't trust them." Sailor Mercury advised.

"We'll tell you our story if you tell us yours." Krillin compromised.

"Fine. But not here." I said, turning to the others and whispering, "We'll take them to the Temple. It's much more secluded and we can avoid eavesdroppers."

"Where are we going?" asked Yamcha.

"The Hikawa Jinja. Do you know where it is?" I returned, all of us making ready for the sprint back.

"Yes, but it will be faster to fly." Piccolo offered.

"I suppose it would be, if all of us had wings. But seeing as Sailor Moon is the only one of us who can sprout them at will, and none of you look like you're part bird, running will have to do." I retorted. I was beginning to lose my temper.

"Don't be ridiculous Rei, we can fly, and we'll carry you." I heard very close to my ear, as strong arms lifted me up, ice blue eyes staring into my own purple ones, and I felt the sensation of rising off the ground.

"It's Sailor Mars, actually, if you don't mind, and you're invading my personal space." I said, curtly. I looked around and noticed the others pair up, except Vegeta and Tuxedo Mask.

"I'm going to get my motorcycle, it's nearby. I'll follow you on land." Tuxedo Mask said, before running off.  

I sighed, knowing we were trapped. Then everyone else rose into the air and we headed towards the Temple.

We landed in a clearing in the woods surrounding the main complex. As soon as we were on the ground, the five of us grouped together on one side while the others sort of milled about, and Vegeta and Trunks sat quietly on some nearby rocks. About five minutes later, Tux came running into the clearing, huffing from the long climb up the Temple steps.

Upon observing him, Vegeta grumbled, "Good. Now we can get this over with."  

At that, the strangers sat themselves down and began their tale. I have to say. It was pretty interesting. Impressive too, what with all the strange and powerful aliens they've faced. And I think all of us were a little saddened and felt our hearts go out to Vegeta and Trunks when we heard their stories. 

Mercury, who had been recording everything on her mini computer for our records, looked up as they all finished and said, "So you have to be wished back to life with things called 'Dragon Balls'? And how many of you have been dead and reincarnated?" All of them except Gohan raised their hands. 

"It's not so much reincarnated as resurrected." Explained Krillin. 

"Oh. Well, I see then…" was all Merc could say.

"Why do you ask?" He said.

"I was just curious how it works for you, because it's much different for us." Merc clarified.

"How so?" Piccolo asked.

All of us turned to Sailor Moon, as it was only proper for her to begin our tale, considering as ditzy and unqualified as she is, she is still our princess.

"You see, it all began over a thousand years ago, in our kingdom on the Moon during the time called the Silver Millennium…" she started, and an hour and a half or so later, we'd finished.

"So you're the planetary warriors of legend?" Vegeta asked as we ended.

Every single face in both groups turned to look at him.

With an exasperated sigh he said, "My father used to tell me stories before he died, historical legends if you will, of female warriors in a neighboring solar system who were skilled beyond most others and possessed strange gifts. They served the monarchy of a kingdom called the White Moon, a mother and daughter both called 'Serenity'." He turned to our princess, "That would make you the younger one, Princess Serenity, would it not?"

"I am she. You remembered your history well." She smiled.

"Feh. I just couldn't believe there were female warriors that strong."

I had been holding myself back fairly well until then. I hate it when anyone questions our credibility because we're women. It's a pet peeve of mine. When I heard that, I totally lost my temper and started to get up to teach him a lesson, not caring that he was Trunks' father, when Tuxedo Mask grabbed me around the waist and held be down, anticipating my reaction. There was a great build up of angry energy in Trunks' direction, and I swear that his hair flickered golden, but nothing happened. I didn't really care; I just wanted these people gone, as far away from my property as possible.

Tux kept me back long enough for my temper to cool, while the others talked to Trunks' friends. I guess they came to some sort of agreement to not get in each other's ways but to help if either group needed it. I don't know, I wasn't listening. I was caught in the hell of my own mind.

How could he not tell me about this? I knew he was a practicing martial artist, and very strong, but all this stuff about being an alien and from another dimension…a dimension that was destroyed beyond repair by androids and being the last survivor…it's awful. But why keep it from me? It's not like he had a secret identity to protect. 

When Venus joined us, and we were all together again as senshi, we made a promise. Protect our secret. At least until the time was right for people to know. That meant no telling family, friends, or boy friends. Not anyone. And we've kept it, with the exception of evil people discovering us, and a few others from being involved. That's why it was so surprising that I had so much difficulty with not telling Trunks. I had to keep reminding my self that it wasn't only my secret; it belonged to the others as well. Not like his. He could have told me without betraying his friends. 

"Brat! Your girlfriend is getting upset, her pathetic excuse for a power level is spiking. Do something about it, would you? It's annoying me." I heard Vegeta say to Trunks.

"Pathetic? That's rich coming from someone whose own level is only in the 200,000 range." I myself was in the 500,000 range. 

"I am merely at rest. Not even powered up in my normal form. I haven't even gone super Saiyajin." With that, he powered up and jumped to 875,000. Impressive, but when I power up in senshi form, I'm in the 900,000 range, close to 1,000,000. When I attack with magic, I'm well into the 1,000,000s. 

So I offered a little demonstration, and he responded in kind, turning up the power as well. His hair turned golden and his eyes turned turquoise. His power level was in the 1,000,000s also, so I charged up a large attack to match us up evenly. 

At this, Piccolo jumped in, "You can read power levels Miss Mars?" 

"Of course I can. I'm psychic, telekinetic, all those sorts of things. I've always been able to do it."

"Can the rest of you as well?" Yamcha asked, interestedly. 

"No, Mars has always had this ability, but the rest of us were not likewise gifted." Answered Merc.

Noticing Vegeta and I were still in the middle of a death glare match, Krillin said, "I think we all know everything we need to. Maybe we should be on our way."

"I think you're right Krillin." Said Piccolo, "Come on Vegeta."

"Yeah Mars, let's go." Said Jupiter.

We both powered down at the same time, not removing our glares from each other until we had to. Each team began to leave, and as Vegeta passed Trunks he said, "Well chosen, brat. She'd make a fine mate for any Saiyajin, strong and tempered." Whatever that was all supposed to mean.

As Venus passed me she smiled and said, "Wow. Trunks is cute. Strong too, so I wouldn't worry about him making our list." By this time I'd told her all about him. She is my best friend, and being the senshi of love and all…well I'd sought her counsel on the matter. Anyway, she and I started making a list when we first became senshi of how many people died after finding out our secret. It's a little morbid, but it helps us deal, and it's surprisingly quite long. It includes four Negaverse generals, as well as several dark kingdom lackeys and a handful of civilians. 

I nodded to her and turned to head away so I could circle back around the Temple when a voice stopped me.

"So this is what you weren't telling me."

He sounded angry, which just provoked my own temper. 

"As if you can pass judgment." I said crossly, not turning around.

"I'm not the one who lied about having a double life." Trunks said simply.

"Oh, you didn't? Right." At this I turned to face him, "And not bothering to mention that you're an alien prince from another dimension was just and accident. Lying by omission is still lying."

"I'm only half alien! At least I never blatantly lied about having magical powers while being a reincarnated royal from another planet and a member of a vigilante team that fights off magical beasts in short skirts." He yelled. "And just who the hell is that 'Tuxedo Mask' guy!?!"

"No I didn't tell you, but you could have told me about the androids and your mother." I said ignoring the Tuxedo Mask comment, as I didn't feel it had any importance in this conversation.

"You could have told me."

"No, I couldn't. It wasn't just my secret to tell. It belongs to more than five others, the dearest friends I have. My family. I couldn't give them away. Not like you. There was no one you were protecting." I yelled back.

"When, in any of our conversations, would have been the proper time for me to say, 'hey Rei? Guess what? I'm a demi-Saiyajin from the future, one of the most powerful people of my time, and the last surviving member of not only a dead race, but a dead dimension?"

"Any time. I told you some of my deepest and most personal thoughts on life and everything else we ever talked about. You didn't have to shut me out of yours."

"I don't believe this! You know what? I'm done arguing about this. It's over. Done with. Forget it, I'm leaving, see ya." He turned and began walking away.

"Just like that you're leaving?" I whispered, shaking my head in disbelief, "I should have known you'd do this. I should have known. Just like the rest of them. I should have known you'd be just like them. Just get out!" I was in tears then, but I would not give in to the sobs threatening to wrack my body. 

He turned, and his face softened just a little as he looked into my pained, sorrowful soul. Then he saw my uniform and a fresh visage of anger overtook him. He jumped into the air and with a blast of power flew away. Out of my life, probably forever.

Then I gave in to the sobs and tears, falling out of senshi form to the ground, a broken mass crying myself into oblivion.

Arieslily17: So…yeah. Depressing stuff. Poor Rei is crying her heart out, and no one is there for her.

Nix: Well, if I'd been betrayed like that, I'd be crying too. And I don't know as I'd really want anyone around. You going to fix things?

Arieslily17: Don't know. We'll have to see. But we won't unless I get enough reviews. Let's just say I need a little motivation for the dramatic conclusion of "Meditations". So please review if you read! Oh! I have some real notes too, but he way. Special thanks go to my faithful reviewers, Fissy for the list, SVZ for beta-ing, and many others. And as far as power levels between senshi and Super Saiyajins go, I have an explanation. I know it probably favors Rei more than it should, but there is evidence. The amount of destruction in comparison of the two groups. Primarily the senshi don't aim to destroy land or anything, but that doesn't mean they can't. And there was an episode of the SM anime, one of the last ones of Super S actually, where Rei really did take out a whole army of youmas with one attack. That one attack of hers didn't even tire her out, either. She went on to fight more later with ease. That has to mean she's pretty strong. I tried to convey that it would take her using magic to almost the fullest potential to even them up, while Vegeta was barely having to breath to be stronger than her in Super Saiyajin form. 


	5. This Year's Girl

Arieslily17:  I'm back for the final chapter.

Nix: Yeah, by the way, you guys suck at reviewing. I mean, those of you who did were great, the ones who didn't suck.

Arieslily17: Thank you for putting that so nicely Nix. Seriously though, thank you to SVZ, DTN, PF Urd, Ab, The Tom of Justice aka Funkyhair, DragonStar, Spirited Aura, Cat-eyes, Kayla, Firenze, SilverCaladan, thescientist, Cougar2k2, marsgoddess1, sweet chaos, and even SaffireSoul2 for the reviews over the chapters. I really appreciate the comments, encouragement, and the criticism. Thank you as well for helping to make my first chapter fic a great writing experience for me. =)

Now onto what we've all been waiting for…the grand finale.

****

****

****

**This Year's Girl**

"Surprise!" 

Was all I could hear as Usagi, Minako, Ami, Makoto, and Mamoru bombarded me with hugs upon my arrival home from school yesterday afternoon. 

"What's going on? I thought you weren't going to do anything until tomorrow? Not that I'm not incredibly happy to see you all…" I said, bewildered.

"You have been so down the last few days that we couldn't wait any longer to try and cheer you up!" Mina said happily.

"Yes we all left school as soon as possible to help Grandpa set up. He has been wonderful about the switch and has been the biggest help so we could have as much time partying as possible before you had to go out tonight." explained Ami. 

"I even managed to stay out of trouble so I wouldn't get detention!" Usa added proudly. I nodded my thanks and approval.

"So happy birthday Rei!" Mako shouted, "Let's have some fun! You'll forget all about what's-his-name." 

At this mention of Trunks my mood darkened a little. Noticing my reaction, Mamoru squeezed my arm and said, "I'm going to go start the music." All I could do was smile and murmur "Wow. Thank you so much you guys. This was really sweet of you."

"It's nothing! Oh, the Outers said they'll be here in a little while. They had a couple of business things to take care of before they could get here. They wish you a very happy birthday." Usagi told me, as the others all shouted "Yeah! Happy birthday Rei!" 

I smiled again, this time genuinely happy that my friends were there with me on this most hated of days. 

The party was absolutely wonderful. Grandpa brought in the feast he and Mako had prepared, of all my favorite foods. They tasted great, though I only nibbled, as thoughts of the coming evening plagued me. Mamoru played the best music. The Outers showed up just as we were about to eat, then everyone sang for me as they presented the magnificent cake that Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru had brought with them. That was the "business" they had to take care of, apparently. It was just beautiful, all of it. We danced and sang, and had a wonderful time talking. Then they decided it was time for presents, because it was getting late. 

"You guys really didn't have to do any of this. It's all so much." I exclaimed.

"Of course we did! It's your birthday!" Hotaru said, matter-of-factly.

One by one they handed me their presents. Usa gave me a bunch of new manga graphic novels…A sweet gesture, but I feel like I haven't read those in years. Ami presented me with a book of collected classic poems I have wanted to buy. Mako gave me a basket of arranged flowers with recipe cards and starter ingredients inside. From Setsuna I received a journal and a silver bracelet with a Casablanca charm, a rose charm, a dragon charm, and a firebird charm. She told me it was brought here from the past with all the charms but the lily, which she added herself. There was something she wasn't telling me about this bracelet, but I let it go…it was beautiful. Michiru and Haruka gave me a new keyboard. When they saw the astonished look on my face as I opened it, Michiru said, "Need you to keep practicing on the best equipment. We'd like you to accompany us in some of our concerts."

I screamed then, and hugged them both, and I couldn't stop thanking them. I love singing and playing the piano. Anything musical, really. It meant so much to me that this world famous musical duo would ask me to play with them. It was like a dream come true. Everyone was laughing at that point, and they decided we'd better finish up.

From Chibi-Usa and Hotaru I received a painting they'd done together before Chibi-Usa's last trip home to the future. It was a beautiful scene from Crystal Tokyo, which Hotaru mostly painted while Chibi-Usa described it for her. Hotaru explained later, while Grandpa was out of earshot, that Chibi-Usa had told her it was my favorite place in the future. I could understand that easily. I was so touched.

Mina gave me a certificate for a day at her favorite spa. "I thought it would be relaxing for you, and we could spend the day together!" She told me.

"It sounds like just the thing I need right now. Thanks." She can be flighty sometimes, but Mina really is a great best friend. She can be very empathetic when she cares to be…especially about things in her area of expertise.

Mamoru handed me a package with a perfect rose taped to the top. When he saw me eying it curiously he mentioned, "It's a special rose. One that will always bloom," and winked. Then I opened the box. Inside was a mixed CD of all my favorite songs, a small book of inspirational quotes which he told me was his favorite, and a decorated book. When I opened the book, I found it was full of quotes and messages from my friends, poems, song lyrics, pictures, and lots of other fun things. 

"That's really from all of us, but I took care of compiling it. It's a memory book from the last few years, ever since we've known you." I started to cry as I flipped through it. My friends are the best people I know, and the sweetest. I couldn't believe that Mamoru had thought to do this. But then again, inspiration and hope are his gifts. Even still, it took a lot of effort on his part, and a lot of knowledge about me. 

Mamoru is the brother I never had though, so he knows me fairly well. He's the only male besides Grandpa that I trust at all now. But then, he's the only male besides Grandpa that has proven himself worthy of my trust and admiration. He has saved our lives and taken care of all of us at one point or another. And he is always there for gentle, loving support whenever Usagi needs him. Plus, both of us being orphaned only-children gave us a common ground. Now we go to each other for advice or help, or if we just want to talk to someone who understands. Like I said, we're like the siblings neither of us ever had. 

Grandpa said my present was still a surprise to be waited for, because it hadn't arrived on time. But he handed me a small, lumpy package that turned out to be a sweater. I can't imagine what more he would give me, but it's unnecessary. The sweater is soft and comfortable, what more could I need?

Anyway, I was handed one last box by Usagi. 

"I don't know who this is from, but it was here when we arrived."

It was a big white box with dark red satin ribbons on it. I knew it well. It was the just the same as all the others from its sender, and a real happy mood killer. 

"It's from my father." I said, frowning, without even having to look at the card. 

"Well, open it already! I want to see what he sent you!" She exclaimed loudly.

"It's a box of Casablancas and a white dress, the same as every year. I don't want to see them right now." At this point, Grandpa walked out to the kitchen, a somber look on his face. He knows what these boxes do to me. 

"Oh come on! I bet they're beautiful. If you won't, then can I?" Usa begged. 

"Fine, Fine, I'll open it." I said, exasperatedly. 

Slowly I slid the ribbons off the box. Then I carefully pulled up the lid. There, of course, were two dozen Casablancas, one dozen on either side of a smaller purple box in the middle. 

Grandpa came back then from the kitchen with two vases and took the flowers quietly. I pulled out the smaller box and put the empty one aside. I was then holding a lavender carton slightly larger than a shoe box. Opening the lid, I peeked inside, and then pulled it off completely. There was a dress and this year shoes to match it, and two notes. 

The dress was stunning. Everyone, who had been watching me in silence, started ooh-ing and ah-ing when I took it out. It had spaghetti straps that were made from two small tightly twisted straps on either shoulder. Tight at the top, it flowed gently down hugging the curves and ending in a tapered, uneven hemline. The fabric was obviously white, but it had an over layer of sheer, shimmer fabric too. The shoes, which looked like they were made of the same shimmery material, were high heeled and had little straps around the ankles. 

I picked up the notes while my friends ogled the gifts. One was written in my father's neat script, the other in Kaido's pathetic attempt to emulate my father's writing style. 

I read the one from my father first.

_"Rei,_

_            Happy birthday! You're what now, 15 years old? Enjoy the presents, and perhaps I'll see you at dinner!_

_Sincerely,_

_Your__ Father"_

Well at least he was only two years off this time. Last year he thought I was twelve. After that, I unfolded Kaido's note.

_"Dear Rei,_

_            Many happy birthday wishes from me, my wife Anna, and our daughter Elle! I hope you like the dress your father picked out for you. The shoes are from us. Anna thought they would match perfectly. I am sorry to say I will probably not have the pleasure of viewing them on you, as I doubt I will be able to make dinner this year. Elle has been sick recently and work has been very hectic. But your father will be there, so I hope you have a wonderful evening!_

_Yours,_

_Kaido"_

That fool. He actually thought my father was going? Great. Not only was I going to be miserable, I'd be alone too. Because father wouldn't show, and Kaido wouldn't be coming. Not that that was a terrible loss, because I did not want to have to hear about "Anna and Elle" all night, but who wants to eat alone? And I couldn't not go, because the driver father sends would make me go with him. They have amazing ways of making life horribly unpleasant until you do what they say. I couldn't bother my friends to go, they'd already done far too much for me as it was and it was too short notice. No, I'd be dining alone.

By then I was more than a little upset. I crumpled both notes and let a few more tears escape my eyes. As I was wiping them away, Mina noticed and asked, "Are you okay Rei? What was in those notes?" 

"Fine, I'm okay. Just my father reminding me about tonight, that's all." I said, probably a little too quickly. 

"If you're sure…" She replied.

"Yup. No problems here." 

"Well then! You'd better be getting ready. It's getting late." Ami chimed in, while pushing me towards the door. Mako threw the dress over my shoulder, and thrust the shoes into my hands. 

"Don't you want some help cleaning up?" I asked.

"No, you go get ready. We'll take care of everything." Haruka said.

"Do you want some help with your hair? I'd be happy to style it for you." offered Setsuna.

"That would be great. Give me about fifteen minutes to get changed and do my makeup. Thanks." I told her.

As I walked down the hall to my room, I wondered why everyone was pushing me to this dinner. Didn't they know I hated this antiquated ritual of birthdays and birthday dinners? And again I pondered my normalcy, as most normal people do not begin to hate their birthdays until their late twenties to early thirties when they first start to feel truly old. I, on the other hand, have despised my birthday and pretty much anything connected with it for as long as I can remember.

Once I was in my room I quickly applied my makeup, then slipped the dress carefully over my head. I had decided on a minimalist approach to jewelry, small sparkly stud earrings, a simple sterling chain, and my new/old bracelet and had just finished buckling the new shoes when I heard a knock. 

"Come in Setsuna!" I called.

"Wow. Whoever picked that out for you certainly got your look down. White is a good color for you, it's tailored perfectly, and looks great on you." She said when she saw me. Setsuna is a fashion designer so she knows these things. She was right, too. So whoever picked it, probably Kaido and the wonderful Anna, must have gotten an update from the tailors on my sizes. While thinking of this, my expressionless face must have given way to a micro expression, a slight frown or a disdainful glare, because Setsuna said, "Cheer up Rei! Things will be fine tonight. Come on; let's make you look even prettier." And she motioned for me to sit so she could begin working.

I immediately sat myself down obediently in the chair at my vanity table. We sat silently for a few moments while she worked, and I thought about what she said.

"What did you mean when you said 'Everything will work out all right tonight'?" I asked, as she continued to curl, twist, pin and spray my hair.

Through the extra pins in her mouth she mumbled, "Only that there are surprises yet to come." She spit out the pins into her hand. "You're not the only one who can see the future, Rei, and I have it on good authority that things are not always what they seem. And you should not hate your birthday so much. It is the time to celebrate your life in the present, not to mourn the heartaches of the past, no matter how closely they may be connected." I gave her a puzzled look. "Yes, I know about everything, all the pain and the disappointments of your past birthdays. But I hope you know that as awful as it has been for you, it has helped make you the person you are today. We love you, and there are many others who do too. And though we wish you never had to experience that sorrow, we wouldn't trade you for anything in the world. That's why I suggested making the memory book to Mamoru. To remind you that we love you and just being you is reason enough to celebrate your birthday." She then tucked the last pin into my hair. "There. It took more than 150 pins and almost a whole bottle of hair spray, but I think it looks great!"

I examined her work while I processed her words. She had taken all of my hair, and I have quite a lot of it, and pulled it back. Then twisted, curled, and pinned most of it into and intertwining bun-like shape that sort of looked like ivy vines. The rest was left hanging down in curled waves, giving it a bit of a messier elegance. I had to admit, it looked nice with the dress. But more than that, her words touched me. I felt a few tears slide down my face, (I seem to be doing that a lot these days.) and choked out a thank you. 

"No need. You have to look your best tonight." She said, mysteriously. Then she hugged me briefly, and told me I should be going. 

I dried my eyes and grabbed my purse, slipped my bracelet on my wrist then led the way down the hall. I stopped at the door to the living room where my friends were finishing cleaning up the party. 

"You guys do fast work. I should have you here for all my parties." I said casually, causing all heads to swivel in my direction. "Well, I'm off. Thank you all so much again for everything."

"Woah. All the women in that restaurant are going to be mad. Their dates will stop paying attention to them the minute you walk through the door." Mamoru said affectionately, as Haruka let out a low whistle and everyone else nodded in agreement.

I blushed furiously and Usagi whacked him on the arm. "But not me of course, Meatball Head. Not when I've got you." He sputtered.

"Oh Muffin! You're the so sweet!" Usa cooed, as the rest of us rolled our eyes at this sickeningly saccharine display that you would think by now we'd be used to. 

"Bye everyone!" I called as I turned and headed out the door. It was precisely seven-thirty, and the car and bodyguard, ever punctual, were outside waiting. I think my father might die if something didn't go according to schedule.

"Good evening Miss Hino. Happy Birthday." He said stoically, as he opened the backseat door for me. 

"Good evening William. Thank you." I slid into the seat and heard the door shut securely. William took his place behind the wheel and then we were off to the restaurant. 

As we pulled up in front of the posh Rain Tree Restaurant, my father's favorite as well as one of mine, (One of the few things we have in common) I contemplated for a moment asking William to join me. He was young, mid twenties or so, and dashing, and I bet he would have said yes in a heartbeat. But I shook my head and completely dismissed the idea. I was not that desperate. It was bad enough being alone, but the last thing I wanted was male company. No, I would much rather be alone. 

Once inside the doors I was greeted by the Maitre'd with a warm smile. 

"Good evening Miss Hino. It's a pleasure to see you, as always. Please allow me to escort you personally. Your table is waiting. And might I add that you look lovely tonight."

The staff there is generally very friendly. It's one of the reasons I like the place so much, despite my father's fondness for it. The Maitre'd began to lead me to the dining room when a busboy came running up and said, "Excuse me Mr. Garland, but there is an urgent phone call for you sir." 

"Ah! It must be the one I was expecting from France. Thank you Timothy that will be all." The busboy scurried away. "I apologize, Miss Hino, but I really must take this call immediately. I trust you can find your way on your own? It's the usual table. Enjoy your meal!" 

With that, he hurried off to his phone call. Feeling abandoned once more, my feet followed the familiar path to "the usual table". For once, I allowed my head and shoulders to drop in defeat. As I approached the table, my eyes were cast to the ground and though at that moment I lacked all confidence, I sighed and struggled to remember what Setsuna had told me. 

"Someone so devastatingly gorgeous should never look so depressed." I heard a familiar voice whisper, and I looked up sharply. 

There, sitting in the seat opposite my traditional place, was Trunks. He was adorned in a smart black suit, well tailored to his muscular frame, a white shirt, and a dark blue tie. He looked good.

"Oh no! I was already contemplating escaping out the bathroom window when I thought I was going to be alone. I refuse to stay here with you! What are you even doing here? I thought you hated me, were finished with me…" I trailed off disparaged, slumping slightly further.

He arose from his seat, walked around the table, pulled out my vacant chair, and said calmly, "Please Rei. I was merely upset that day at the Temple. I acted terribly, but that's one of the reasons why I'm here. The other is that I promised, and I always keep my promises. Plus, there's nowhere else I'd rather be than here, celebrating your birthday, with you." When I kept my distance and wouldn't sit down, he said, "Please Rei? Sit down and we can talk."

I eyed him skeptically but moved into the chair. He gently pushed the seat in and returned to his place opposite me. I folded my arms across my chest and waited for the explanation to come. 

"Rei, there's so much that I want to say —"

"So, what will we be having to drink tonight?" Our waiter chimed in, just as Trunks was beginning his apology. Though incredibly tempted to try something of a stronger nature, I ordered one of those fruity non-alcoholic drinks with the little umbrellas in them, because they are a specialty here. Trunks ordered a water and waved the waiter away. We sat in silence for a while. 

"I didn't know you like the little umbrella drinks." He said, candidly.

"I think we already established that there's plenty we don't know about each other." I countered, stonily.

"Right, well, that's the thing…" 

"Here we are! An umbrella drink for the pretty lady and a water for the ungentlemanly gentleman. Do we know what we'll be eating this evening?" Our wonderful waiter asked, as he placed our drinks down. This guy was amusing me highly, and the fact that he was unnerving Trunks so much made it even better. I placed my order without having to look at the menu, then watched entertained, as Trunks frantically searched for his own choice. He placed his alarmingly large order and again tried to get rid of the waiter. When the poor man finally left, Trunks returned his gaze to me and frowned. I was, of course, sitting with my arms still folded and I had a cold look of indifference plastered on my face. 

"Okay. I think it's finally safe to talk now." He started, a determined look in his eye and a friendly smile gracing his features. "Here it goes, because I really don't want to be interrupted again. I am so incredibly sorry for my behavior the other day. I know this doesn't excuse my attitude or actions, but I need you to know how horrible I feel for the things I said and how I treated you. I never meant to be that way, but I was so hurt I wasn't thinking clearly. Over the last couple of days I've been thinking about it though. And while I'm still hurt, and more than a little confused, I realize that I wasn't being fair, and I basically did the same thing to you that you did to me. There. I said it." He sighed, and I continued to staring at him in silence.

"Are you even going to say anything?" He entreated me with a passionate gaze.

"I don't know what to say. It was a beautiful apology, but that's all it was. Words. I still don't know if I can trust you. At the first sign of a problem you turned your back on me and ran away. Do you know how much that hurt? I'm sorry too. Don't you think I wanted to tell you everything? But I couldn't, and when things got bad, and I thought you might understand, you just got angry and left. You acted like almost every other man in my life. I can't keep going through that, and it isn't right to expect me to. How do I know something like this won't happen again?" 

"Because I'm promising you it won't. I know you've been hurt, you told me so that one morning when the trees were just starting to bloom and you thought it was going to rain. And once I had left, I'd realized what I'd done, that I had hurt you again, and I hated myself. I did not want to become like them. I never want to hurt you." He told me.

"And yet you did…How can I believe you? That will always be the question."

"Then we forget." Trunks said, and I quirked an eyebrow, asking silently just what that was supposed to mean. He stuck his hand out across the table and said "Hi! My name is Trunks Briefs. It's nice to meet you Miss…?"

 I took that as my cue to shake his hand, "Miss Hino. Rei Hino. It's nice to meet you too." And it was so silly I couldn't help but smile. I was about to ask a rather important question, but the waiter came with our food and it was my turn to want him gone.

We ate for a few moments, and my thoughts returned to my question. "Re-introducing ourselves is all fine, but that doesn't erase what's already happened. We can't do that every time something like this happens."

"It's not necessarily to erase what happened. It's more to move on from it and start again, being our true selves. The two people sitting here talking are not the two people who ran into each other on the Temple steps a few months ago. We are the people behind the façade. Which means we can be totally honest about our pasts. Then, we won't have to do something like this again."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe this wasn't meant to be? That maybe this was supposed to be the easy out of something that could just end up damning us in the future? We're not normal, you and I. We don't get a chance at happiness forever. There are too many obstacles…Why torture ourselves with this when in the end, all we'll have is an eternity of anguish, madness, and tears?"

"Why not?" 

We lapsed into silence as we ate. It made sense to me, sort-of. We could start fresh, as our true selves, without having to hold back anything that could be potentially harmful, thus hopefully avoiding a future episode like the one from a few days ago. I reasoned with the idea, my ever-present fear that being a senshi was the root of our romance problems, and that because we were not normal, we could never have a healthy relationship of any kind. I couldn't help but wonder if this was supposed to be the end. Something was nagging at my mind though and I slowly reconciled myself to the idea. I'd already come this far, why shouldn't we try? If I didn't, I'd be making myself as bad as the people I hated. So I gave in.

"Okay Mr. Briefs, I'll go along with your crazy plan. So, tell me about yourself? And I swear upon my vow as a senshi of the White Moon Kingdom that if you hurt me, my friends and I will hunt you down and make life very painful for you." I said in a low voice, smiling pleasantly. 

"Please, call me Trunks." He stammered uneasily, "And I don't doubt your friends would come after me. That's why I don't intend to give them a reason to. Well, for starters, I'm the son of Bulma Briefs and Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyajins, an alien race that is basically dead. I come from a ruined future that was killed by androids. Pretty soon my mother and I were the only survivors. I finally killed the androids, and when my mother died almost a year ago, she sent me to the past where I'd trained with my father and our friends, to live in peace…" And so it went. He filled in details that weren't mentioned earlier this week and told me some new things that we'd never talked about. Then he asked, "So explain to me this whole 'Silver Millennium' thing again, because I'm not entirely sure I understood it."

I told him everything. It was liberating. I explained about the past, told him about our duty to Serenity, Beryl's jealousy, Pluto and Her Majesty Queen Serenity sending us to the future to be reborn, and Hotaru as Saturn having to kill our kingdom and return the time to silence, forgotten by history. 

Then I explained about our rebirth and trips through time and all that fun stuff. And then I told him about me. Rei Hino, not Sailor Mars, or the Princess of Mars, but the girl behind the fire. After I finished, we'd already been through dessert and we just sat staring at each other for a few minutes, both amazed. 

"Would you like to dance?" Trunks asked, rather suddenly. It was then that I noticed the low, melodic hum of the piano in the background.

"I'd like that very much, I think." So he jumped from his seat, pulled my chair out for me, took my hand, and led me to the dance floor. I placed my left hand on his shoulder, my right hand already occupied with his left. But he apparently wasn't satisfied with the foot or so of space between our bodies and pulled me in close so we were neatly pressed together. We didn't say a word, just held each other close and danced. I let my mind drift with the music, and forgot why I was ever mad in the first place. He wasn't the only one being unfair, so I let go of the past to embrace the future.

When we finally decided to take a break, we went back to our table and Trunks removed a capsule from his pocket. He pressed the release button and out popped a couple of neatly wrapped packages. Smiling with delight I exclaimed, "You didn't have to do this!"

"I wanted to though…open them."

I opened the long thin one first. It was a beautifully crafted sword with a thin, double edged blade and intricately designed hand-guard. I gasped, astonished. 

"It's so we can practice together. And I'm going to teach you how to fly too. I need a decent sparing partner." He joked. "I've had it since that day a few weeks ago when we sparred..."

If he wants a real challenge though, he should try Haruka. Although, I'd have to explain to her first that I didn't hate him. She's very mad at him for hurting me, and would probably attempt to murder him. She's very protective of all of us. Well, I'll just have to improve so I can offer some opposition.

Anyway, then I turned to the other package. Opening the box, I pulled back some tissue paper. There, nestled inside, was a book. Not just any book, but an original first edition of the collected teachings of Confucius. My jaw dropped.

"You said you enjoy ancient literature. I hope this is something you like." He said, nervously. 

"Oh my. This is all too much. Thank you. A million times thank you." I prattled.

"It's nothing. The sword had a purely selfish motive, and the book…I wanted to get you something special that you would really enjoy. The truth is, you're the only girl who has ever made me feel like this before…I have no idea how to act or what to do, but I knew I wanted to do something special for your birthday. So I asked my mom and she helped me pick it out. You know, she wants to meet you? Especially since you got Dad's, I mean Vegeta's, approval." He babbled sheepishly. 

"I thought Vegeta hated me?"

"Oh no. He thinks you've got spirit. He hated your friends, said they were sappy and pathetic, but you impressed him. Challenging him helped. He might even like you, which is a rarity. I mean, he rarely ever lets me call him Dad and I'm his son. Though I think at first that was because he wasn't used to it." Trunks said.

"Wow. Whenever she likes, I'll make myself available." I was still incoherent over the presents. "I'd like to meet her too. Please tell her I love the gifts, and thank her for her help?"

"Sure, no problem." He smiled. "We should probably be going, it's almost midnight." I checked my watch and indeed it had been almost four hours since I had arrived.

"Well, wow. This was wonderful…" I started.

"Would you mind if I escorted you home? I would have picked you up, but I wanted to surprise you. Plus I wasn't entirely sure you'd have come with me."

"Of course. The car is waiting outside. Let's go." I dropped my re-capsulated presents into my purse. Trunks began to take out his wallet to pay the bill, but I stopped him. "It's all taken care of. My father has them put it on his charge every year. Another way to try and buy my affection. He seems to think it satisfies his fatherly duty." He nodded and we left to go to the parking lot.

As we approached the car, William opened the door and eyed Trunks suspiciously. "It's all right William. This is Trunks, my date." I smiled at that word. "He'll be seeing me home. Trunks, this is William, the bodyguard." I noticed the questioning look on Trunks' face and said, "Don't ask. I'll explain another time."

We slid into the back seat and the car headed back towards the Temple. In the dark I felt Trunks' hand close around mine, and I couldn't help feeling happy. The ride came to an end all too quickly. I dismissed William at the bottom of the steps and up Trunks and I walked, hand in hand.

He walked me to the door and as we slowly stopped he said, "This, despite its not so pleasant start, has been one of the most wonderful evenings of my life. Thank you. And thank you for giving me a new chance."

"No, thank you. You helped make this my best birthday ever." I whispered, as my hand rose to caress his cheek, which he pressed just slightly closer to my palm. 

Then I did something I never thought I'd do again. 

I kissed him.

Or he kissed me. Or we kissed each other. I don't really remember. But there we were, under the moonlight and starlight, and he leaned down, and I leaned up, and lips…yeah, it was a kiss. A nice kiss. At first, it was slightly bitter-sweet, too much of a remembrance of pains past, but I put that behind me for good and reminded myself of the present, where I was embraced by a man who truly cared, one that was not running away after this to further his career, but was staying and caring and wanted to be with me. It was the most firework-y, waves crashing on the shore, beyond anything you could ever imagine, kiss. All I could think was 'wow'. 

We pulled apart, and as he looked into my eyes, ice meeting amethyst, I realized, this was why Setsuna said the things she had. I wrapped my arms around his neck and the light glinted off my bracelet.

We kissed again, and that time all I thought was:

Forget the past and my father.

Forget Kaido and Anna and all of that.

Forget a stupid argument we were both responsible for.

Forget jealousy of Usa and Mamoru.

This is where I belong. In his arms, always. 

This is my destiny.

Arieslily17: *Tears* This is the longest story I've ever posted. And now it's done. *Openly sobs* I'm going to miss it.

Nix: No worries! At least it was a decent ending! They lived happily ever after! But what was with the bracelet obsession? It was just a birthday gift…

Arieslily17: That's the thing…It wasn't. That will probably be explained in the prequel I'm planning, taking place in the Silver Millennium. =) That's right folks, we're not done yet! I've even got plans in my messed up mind for a sequel, both of these stories probably in a different format though. But they may take a while; I've got others to work on right now. 

                                    Thank you all for reading!

                                    Please review with final thoughts! 


End file.
